1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to unattended ground sensor systems and, more particularly, to the use of solar blind ultraviolet communication systems therein.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
The primary functions associated with unattended ground sensor (UGS) networks are sensing, processing and communicating. While the sensing elements are the basis for the network, the value of the network is associated with the synergism of multiple sensors (distributed sensing) contributing to the generation of a surveillance picture which is much larger and of higher fidelity than can be provided by any single sensor. Therefore, overall network requirements ultimately drive those associated with individual functions (sensing, processing and communicating). The evolving role of unattended ground sensors for military applications was reported in some detail in L. B. Stotts and D. D. Bryski; “Unattended ground sensor related technologies; an Army perspective”; Proc. SPIE Vol. 4743 (2002), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Communication system requirements will vary considerably from network to network. In general, a network communication system includes the means to communicate among sensing nodes and/or a gateway node, and a means of communication between the gateway node and an external terminal.